The Little French Girl
by AbCDoReMi123
Summary: What happens to Hogwarts when a small, mysterious girl becomes a student at the school? She's funny, talented, extremeley smart and charming. But she has a dark secret. What is it? And why does she refuse to ever take off her glasses?
1. Prolouge

**My first story!! Ahh I'm so pumped 'cause I think it's gonna turn out great!!**

______________________________________________________

It was completely pitch black, no stars, the moon was hidden.

You would have thought no one was there, until you would notice a small, dark figure sitting on a park bench.

She was crouched over with a mobile phone in her hand practically pressed into her ear.

Her face, although barely visible, was frowning deeply.

"Je sais que vous pensez que ceci est plein de grand oppurtunities, grand-pére."

_I know you think this is full of great oppurtunities, grandfather._

"Mais autant que j'aimerais aller, c'est loign trop dangereux !" she hissed worriedly into the mobile.

_But as much as I would like to go, it is far too dangerous!_

"Comment ? _Comment ?"_

_How? How?_

"Grand-pére. Je ne suis pas comme eux."

_Grandfather. I am not like them._

"Vous savez que je suis et que ce n'est pas bon pour les simples humains."

_You know what I am and that it is not good for mere humans._

"Non, je sais qu'ils sont juste aussi diff rents que je suis, mais -"

_No, I know that they are just as different as I am, but -_

"Bien. Mais je fais ceci contrecoeur !" she growled, defeated.

_Alright. But I am doing this unwillingly!_

She hung up the phone, slipped it back into her pocket and lay back against the bench, staring up into the cloudy sky, her eyes dark. She sighed deeply.

"Dieu aide moi."

_God help me._

_______________________________________________

**Sorry If my french is a little off, but all I'm using is a dictionary, a translator**

**and I've only been learning for a year and a half. **

**Review and make me happy =]**

**First Chapter will be posted as soon as humanely possible!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Ginny and Mermaids

**There you go! Chapter 1, posted as soon as humanely possible! Enjoy. and sorry about my probably not very accurate french!**

__________________________________________________

"This chicken..." Ron mumbled through his full mouth,

Harry and Hermione looked up from their food.

"Is very chewy." he carried on chewing slowly and staring blankly ahead, frowning.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and snorted. "_That's_ new, I thought you would eat _anything_." she went back to picking at her food with her fork,

Harry did the same.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just, very..."

"_Chewy_?" Harry looked up, irritated, "I never would have guessed."

Ron frowned again at Harry, and Hermione let a small smile cross her lips.

The trio were in their second year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were sitting at their tables, bored out of their minds waiting for the first years.

Harry looked down at his watch. "They should have been here ages ago." he frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile... (2 and a half hours back)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiya Henrí was walking quietly through the busy streets of London, pulling along behind her a trolley with a jet black owl, which she had yet to pick a name for, and her suitcase, and her brand new wand.

It was made of Rosewood, and in the core was a Chimaera Scale.

She was examining it as she walked along, turning it over in her hand.

She sighed and looked up to the sign that read; 'King's Cross Station'.

She looked down at the ticket that she had found in her Hogwarts letter.

"Platform nine and three quarters.." she murmured. Then frowned, confused. She knew English pretty well,  
but she was sure this was a mistake or something.

"Il y a aucune telle plateforme."

_There is no such platform._

she whispered to herself, as she looked around between platforms 9 and 10.

"Bien," she said, looking at her wand again.

_Well,_

"Puisque ceci est un lieu de magie..." she sighed, looking again at the platform.

_Since this is a place of magic..._

She flipped over the card which read; 'Platform 9 and 3 quarters.' and it said in small writing scrawled on the back;

_Run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10._

Reiya raised her eyebrows, and she adjusted her glasses to make sure she was seeing this correctly.

"Le vieil homme doit tre fou..." she muttered, shaking her head.

_The old man must be mad..._

Still, it was her only choice, and she had about 4 minutes to get on the train.

She sighed, clutched the handles of the trolley tightly, screwed her eyes shut and ran forward.

She opened her eyes when she heard the noise of a train, getting ready to move.

She swerved the trolley quickly just as she was about to fly into a wall.

She stopped, and stared, gasping at the Hogwarts Express.

"Mon Dieu." she whispered, taking in her new surroundings.

_My God._

She hurried on to the train, and glanced around at the suprisingly old but well kept interior of the train.

The brunnette walked down the passage, looking side to side for a free compartment.

She sighed in relief when she finally found one.

It had a small, redhead girl sitting by herself, gazing out the window.

Reiya opened the the door, and slipped in almost silently.

"Hello?" she said to the girl, who had not yet acknowleged her prescence.

The girl's head turned round in surprise, but her expression remained neutral.

"Hi." she replied shortly, and turned back to the window.

Reiya, being the straightforward kind of person, put her hand forward towards the girl.

"I'm Reiya. Reiya Henrí ." she said, smiling.

The girl raised an eyebrow, but shook hands with Reiya.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley." There was a short silence after that.

"Shouldn't...shouldn't you be at _Beauxbatons_?" she said, eyeing Reiya suspiciously, Reiya's accent gave away the fact she was french.

Reiya looked startled, she bit her lip. "Oh, well, my grand-pére wanted me to go here." she screwed her eyes up.

"I didn't really want to go here at first, but he insisted." she paused again.

"He thought I was a little bit of a recluse, and I guess he was right. I didn't interact with much people."

Ginny had already forgotten about the subject, she was staring at Reiya's skin.

"You're so _pale_." she interrupted.

Reiya put a hand up to her face, examining the paleness of her hand.

"Well, yes I am, but I have always been like that." she said, suddenly selfconcious.

"Right." Ginny said, not believing her.

And there was straight silence after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the train ride ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny and Reiya were staring in wonder at the huge castle across the lake from them.

The second years had already got into thier carriages and had set off to the castle.

Reiya tore her eyes away from the castle, and looked down to the large amount of boats before them.

And she was also astounded by this giant of a man with a hairy face.

Hagrid, he called himself.

And his weird pink umbrella.

They stepped into the boats, and suddenly Hagrid started to point his umbrella at each boat's oars, making them move by them selves. Reiya's eyes were wide.

They were sharing a boat with Hagrid, and it was just the three of them, so while Reiya and Ginny were in an uncomfortable silence, they listened to Hagrid chatting away.

It was a fairly long ride.

They didn't get the whole way there though.

Halfway across the lake, across to their left, was a constant splashing in the water, coming closer to them.

Hagrid cursed under his breath.

"Que l'enfer?" Reiya gasped.

_What the hell?_

Ginny was sitting beside her, frozen, her eyes wide and her face pale in fright.

"Mermaids. We usually take the first years into the school on diff'ren' days, so's they don't know when to attack."

Reiya looked up at him. "Attack?"

"They hate's us, yeh see." Hagrid murmured, watching the splashes get closer.

"But yeh see, they've seemed to 'ave kept guard tonight. Firs' time it's ever 'appened."

Ginny spoke, her voice shaky. "What're we going to do?" she looked up at him hopefully.

The mermaids leapt out of the water, baring jaws angrily.

Hagrid answered her by standing up and yelling;

"Everyone! Wands at the ready! _STUPEFY_!" he yelled over the frightened first years, who immediatly stood up,  
took out thier wands and started casting.

Reiya whipped out her wand. "_STUPEFY_!" she shouted, knocking a mermaid into a rock so she sank down underwater.

Reiya smirked, proud of herself.

Ginny was in front of her, but screamed at Reiya when she faced her.

Reiya turned around, but the mermaid had already grabbed her.

Reiya's scream turned into a gurgle as she was pulled under.

But the struggle soon ended as she stabbed her wand into the mermaid's delicate flesh.

The mermaid screamed in defiance, but soon she slumped backwards, and her hold on Reiya loosened enough for her to escape back up to the side of the boat.

Ginny was leaning over and sighed in relief when Reiya emerged from the water, coughing.

Ginny pulled the soaking girl into the boat, hugging her tight.

"Thought you were a _goner."_

Reiya pulled back and smiled. "Takes more than a _mere mermaid_ to conquer _me_."

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. "We took them all out. _Scarier_ ones came along. You bloody being grabbed made it even more scary."

"Well, now that is over, I suggest, _Monsieur Hagrid_, that we get to the castle before _some more_ come along?" she said, glancing up at him, then down at Ginny.

"Alright. But firs' we haft' to get yeh dry," he said, motioning to her soaked hair and clothes.

"_Oui_." Reiya said, laughing.

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella. "_Incendio_." he murmured. he held the small fire on the tip of his wand, the heat quickly soaking the water up. Reiya stood, almost purring in the warm heat, eyes locked on the fire.

"There yeh go." Hagrid said, pulling back and putting out the spell when she was almost completely dry.

"Best get goin' then." He muttered, recasting the oar spell.

And so the journey to the castle continued.

_______________________________________________________-

**There you go! again, chappy 2 will be posted VERY SOON!**

**Review and make me happy =D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Hall

**Sorry it's a little bit short, but I'm writing this REALLY late. So please forgive me and i'll update soon!**

_______________________________________________________

They were finally at the castle, although most of the first years had been looking around themselves quite often,  
scared that they would get attacked again.

But now they were here.

They entered the large front door to the school, and all the first years gasped.

It was very big, and had four large hourglasses.

One had blue sand, with a Raven symbol at the bottom of the hourglass.  
One had green sand, with a Snake symbol at the bottom of the hourglass. One had yellow sand, with a Badger symbol at the bottom of the hourglass.

And one had red sand, with a lion symbol at the bottom of the hourglass.

Other than that, there was a staircase to the right, which led to the Dungeon,

And there was another large door, leading to the Great Hall.

Most of the first years were still gaping in wonder at everything as they were walking towards the Great Hall.

They had been greeted outside by a woman, whose name was Professer McGonagall

There was a bright light from the floating candles in the Great Hall, as the doors opened.

Everyone looked up from their tables, relieved that the first years were finally here.

Reiya stared straight ahead as they entered, while Ginny was chatting away beside her.

She had already spotted her grandpére.

But from now on, she would have to call him Professer Dumbledore.

The first years walked up the aisle towards Professer McGonagall, who was standing next to a stool, holding a old, tattered hat.

When they reached the Professer, they were suprised to find that the hat was not just any old hat.

It was a Sorting Hat. A talking one at that.

"_Abigail Dukelow_." the Proffesser called out. The girl moved quietly through the middle of the line of first years,  
and sat down nervously on the stool.

She jumped slightly as the hat was placed on her head and started talking.

"Hmm. I see...fan of the _Harpies_? Never liked that team..."

A few giggles were heard from around the hall.

"_Hufflepuff_!" it cried out after a few moments of grumbling.

Cheers rang out from the Hufflepuff table.

More first years were sorted into their houses.

"_Ginerva Weasley_." Ginny walked up and sat down. She knew the hat would start talking, so she didn't jump when it did.

"Ah. Yet _another Weasley_. You certainly _are_ a big family. Well, as you all are _already_ in the _same house..."_

Moment of silence.

"_Griffindor_!" Loud cheers were heard from the Griffindor table, especially from the Weasley brothers.

Reiya was the last one standing. She walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Very _intelligent_, very _witty_, but also has a _secret._.." Reiya's eyes widened and Dumbledore shot a warning look at the hat.

"I should think you would be in _Ravenclaw_, but I can see you would have more potential in..._Griffindor_!"

More loud cheers erupted from the Griffindor table, and Reiya beamed happily as she went over to sit next to Ginny.

Ginny clapped her on the back, and introduced her to her brother, Ron.

Ron, however, had a blank look on his face as he gazed at Reiya, him being a fool for pretty girls.

Ginny frowned. "Ron?" she rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Ron!"

Ron sat up, blinking then looking over at Ginny. "Eh? What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "This is Reiya."

Reiya smiled and offered her hand. "_Salut,_ Ronald."

Ron was in a trance again as he shook hands with her.

Reiya looked confused.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Reiya's ear, "Don't mind him."

Reiya nodded, still not understanding completely.

"And this is Harry." she said, motioning over to the boy with glasses.

Reiya's eyes widened as she caught sight of the lightning-bolt scar that was just visible under his hair.

"Vous sont Harry Potter? Je suis honor !"

_You are Harry Potter? I am honoured!_

she grinned as she shook hands with him. When she was excited, she spoke only french.

Harry nodded, not understanding her french, but smiling all the same, as he shook hands with her.

"And this is Hermione, the smartest witch of her age." Ginny finished.

"The smartest witch of her age? I am also honoured. I suppose we will be comparing notes then!"

She smiled again, showing her perfect white teeth.

Hermione just nodded and smiled.

Then they tucked into thier large meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the dinner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiya let out a sigh of exasperation as she locked the door of the bathroom cubicle behind her.

Sitting with an immense number of humans had been very hard to do.

Reiya was good at controling herself, but this was a little too much.

_My grandpére must be completely crazy..._

She removed her glasses, cast the charm that her grandpére had taught her, and opened the cubicle door and stepped out.

She stared into the mirror, looking at the small, pale, brunnette.

With bright red eyes.

She nearly cried.

_________________________________________________________

**Ooh! Looks like someone's a vamp! We're gonna have some fun now...**

**Okay, Reiya is a vampire, but she has a heart, can eat, can cry, can vomit, can go to the toilet...**

**And grows at the same time as humans!**

**Yeah but all the same she loves blood.**

**And yeah. Dumbledore is her grandpére. Long story involved...which I'll write another day =D**

**Ohh and the charm is so the glasses hide her eye colour and make it look like it's a nice chocolate brown =D**

**Review and make me happy =D**


End file.
